Meet the Feebles (LydiaPrower8 Version) part 1
Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. Welcome to the newest, the greatest... the most spectacular show in entertainment history. Put your hands together for the fabulous Feebles Variety Hour! Meet the Feebles, meet the Feebles... We're not average ordinary people. Meet the Feebles, meet the Feebles. Animal acts and other attractions. Bring me a pussy and I show you some action. I'm a contortionist. A modernist. An hippopotamus. Be sure we guarantee to amuse you. Wait to meet the Feebles. Meet the Feebles, meet the Feebles. We're not average ordinary people. Meet the Feebles, Meet the Feebles. And now... here's... Fritz. Yipeee! Ha ha! Hi, folks! Welcome to the Feebles Variety Hour. Oh boy, what a line-up we've got for you tonight. But first, give a huge reception to our very own Venus... that gorgeous hunk of bat-hood, Rouge! I'm Rouge, hi! I love you all. You're as pretty as me, but I'm the star. I put on my best, my talents are huge. We've got a show... but it's about to start to meet the Feebles. Meet the Feebles. We're not average ordinary people. Meet the Feebles, meet the Feebles. *Trevor/Escargoon: All right you fat slag, move your ass! *Heidi/Rouge: How dare you speak to me like that, you horrible, spiteful little snail! *Trevor/Escargoon: I've heard better singing from a mongoose with throat cancer. *Heidi/Rouge: I won't stand for this treatment any longer. I'm an artiste. I demand respect. *Trevor/Escargoon: Artiste, that's a good one. *Heidi/Rouge: That's it! I've had enough! I'm going straight to Black Hat. *Trevor/Escargoon: You do that darling. *Sebastian/Angel Dust: What is going on over there? Rouge, where are you going? Have you upset her again? You know what happens when she gets into a tizz. *Trevor/Escargoon: The old cow's had it too good for too long. *Sebastian/Angel Dust: Like it or not, Escargoon, she's the star of the show. There's no Feebles without Rouge. Come on everybody. We're going out live in twelve hours. Heaven forbid injecting some urgency into this occasion... but for God's sake get a move on! *Arthur/Jiminy Cricket: Have a good rehearsal, Miss Rouge. *Heidi/Rouge: Black Hat! *Bletch/Black Hat Oh, shit! I was just about to pop my cookies! Sorry, Rouge, I was just finishing off some paperwork. *Heidi/Rouge: Escargoon's been insulting me. *Bletch/Black Hat: Why, that foul-mouthed little mollusk. I'll give him a good talking to. *Heidi/Rouge: If it happens again, I shan't perform. *Bletch/Black Hat: There there Rouge, don't upset yourself. *Heidi/Rouge: Do I smell perfume? *Bletch/Black Hat: You're imagining things my sweet. Now you go and rest up. Big night tonight. *Heidi/Rouge: Come to my room later on? *Bletch/Black Hat: I'll try. Oh God! Women! *Samantha/Demencia: When are you going to dump that huckery moll? *Bletch/Black Hat: Huckery moll she may be, but she's also our major drawcard. *Samantha/Demencia: Show some guts, Black Hat! Get rid of her! *Bletch/Black Hat: God, wouldn't like to! *Samantha/Demencia: I'm not waiting around for ever. *Bletch/Black Hat: Don't worry, honey. I'm working on it. Category:Meet the Feebles Parts